


Bravado

by kaige68



Series: Happier [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> This has not been beta read, all concrit is welcomed here!
> 
> Blame Haldoor!
> 
> MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! I squee with every kudo and comment!

“It’s different, you know?” Danny navigated the night time traffic after leaving a restaurant that they hadn’t been to before (which felt more like a special occasion than their previous outings as a couple).

“What is?”

“The level of bravado it takes to do something on the phone versus doing something in person.”

“I know.” Steve reached over the center console and ran his fingers over the back of Danny’s neck, then let his hand settle on his thigh. “I know it is.” They were quiet for a few minutes before Steve spoke up again. “Do you want to go someplace, do something else?”

“No, I’ve been looking forward to going back to your place.”

“You sure?” Steve reached his hand a bit further and squeezed.

“Two things:”

“Just two?”

“One: Very sure; and Two:” Danny picked Steve’s hand from his own lap and dropped it in Steve’s. “I’m driving here! Let’s not have to find out about a pool on us getting into an accident.”

“ _Very sure_.” Steve’s voice dropped and became aural sex. The hand reached back to Danny neck and Steve smiled.

He obeyed the speed limits and was cautious of other vehicles and people, but that hand on his neck… Danny wanted it everywhere. Everywhere and _NOW_!

As soon as the car was in park, before the ignition was even shut off, Steve was on him. He reached between Danny’s legs and pushed the base of the seat back then hit the lever on the side and Danny found himself just about flat on his back with Steve sprawled out over him. Or as much as he could be from the passenger seat. 

The hand that wasn’t supporting Steve’s weight moved from Danny’s thigh slowly up until he was tugging at his shirt tails. There was so much heat coming from Steve. From his mouth where it was attached to Danny’s, but had moved off, licking and nipping at his neck. And his hand where it was unbuttoning Danny’s shirt and then stroking through his chest hair. Too much, and still not even near enough.

“You’re not… not going to let me come in the house?” Danny’s voice was breathy, barely there.

“No, babe.” Steve moved and bit at an earlobe, then spread one hand out on Danny’s abdomen. He smiled when Danny’s breath hitched (as promised). “Gonna make you come in the car.”

“ _Steve._ ”

“Right here, babe. Right here.” Long fingers began sliding into Danny pants. “Waited so long. No more.” Steve’s tongue dove into Danny’s mouth. Taking control, possession. As if he were planting a flag with the kiss, declaring all explored territory to be his.

Danny felt his hips push up, unconsciously encouraging Steve. Urging him on. He put his hands on Steve, petting him through his shirt and made a desperate noise into Steve’s mouth, because it still wasn’t enough. He didn’t think he could voice exactly what it was he wanted from the man panting against his skin. Just… “More.”

He pulled at the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, and apparently that was all the enticement he needed. As soon as the shirt was discarded, Steve began working furiously at Danny’s fly. Both hands fisted in the fabric at Danny’s hips. “Lift.” Danny did and felt himself exposed to mid-thigh. “ _Jesus._ ” Steve whispered as he stared and hesitantly licked his lips. He might have felt exposed or self-conscious if he hadn’t seen the shudder that went through Steve’s body.

“Babe,” Danny pushed himself up on to his elbows and kissed Steve for all he was worth. He felt a hand wrap around his erection as Steve levered him back down, prone against the seat. “ _God, yes._ ” He was stroked, lightly a few times and then Steve let go. 

There was a wicked smile and then a hand in front of his face. “Lick.” Danny’s mouth had never felt more arid. His attempt was feeble, and when he watched Steve lick his own palm, tongue dripping with saliva Danny shuddered.

Wet fingers grasped him more firmly than before and Steve’s strokes became rhythmic. He was pushing into Steve’s hand, panting into Steve’s mouth, and could feel the car rocking slightly with the movement of Steve’s hips too. Danny reached with both hands to begin unfastening the cargos. “No.” Steve let go of Danny’s cock and grabbed at his hands. 

With stuttering breaths, Steve brought one of Danny’s hands to his neck. The other, he moved to the bulge in his pants. “There.” Breathless and pleading. “Only there.” And then he was pulling at Danny’s erection again and rocking into Danny’s hand. 

“Yes,” Danny cupped what he could at the bad angle and jerk Steve where he was able around the intrusive gearshift. He pushed up into the hand on him as it twisted downward. “So good.” 

Steve kissed him sloppily, and when Danny looked, Steve’s eyes were clenched shut, face straining. “So good, babe.” Danny whispered. “So good, and so close. Just a couple of minutes in a dark car and I’m fucking your hand ready to come.” He breathed into Steve’s ear. “How go…good is it going to b…be when we’re in your bed…naked…I wanna get a good look. Ffffuck babe. Wanna get my hands on you, not just these. Watch you jack me offfffff.” Steve’s words from the other night had been running through Danny’s brain ever since. “It’s yours, all the come, all of it, it’s yours.”

“Dannoooooo.” Soft and awe spoken. A few more pulls through the cargos and Steve was there. Shuddering, thrusting, and wetting Danny’s hand through the cloth. _Fuck that’s hot!_ Through it Steve kept pulling. No finesse, and Danny had squirmed down so far in the seat that he could hear Steve’s fist hitting the steering wheel. That just made it hotter. Steve’s mouth open against his neck, inarticulate sounds drifting into Danny’s ear, and Danny was spilling all over himself and Steve’s hand.

He didn’t think that he’d blacked out, but he wouldn’t bet on it. He was aware of breathing, and Steve heavier against him than he had been a few minutes ago, but he had no concept of how long it had been since Steve had wrung him out. Danny felt Steve smiling into his sternum. “Babe?”

“I was thinking it’s a good thing that my walk of shame is only twenty feet.” They both chuckled, and he felt Steve reach for the back seat. Then he felt something wiping the mess from his skin. At his disgusted sound Steve spoke again. “Were you planning on going back to your place with your shirt open and dried come on you? Or were you going to going to button up and have to peel your shirt off later?” Danny made another disgusted sound. “Besides, this is all mine remember.”

Danny kissed the smirk from Steve’s face.


End file.
